Sorry we forgot
by Cooper101
Summary: Jess is having a rubbish birthday. First, she argues with her parents about a party. Second, she has to go to the anomaly site and gets hurt. Third, no one remembers it's her birthday! Can Becker's odd mood and weird questions change all this for Jess?
1. Worse birthday ever!

**Hi everyone. This is my first Primeval fanfiction so please don't hate too much.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jess stormed down the hall towards her ADD seat. She dropped herself into the black and red leather chair. She could feel the chair dip downwards as it took the impact of her whole body. She spun round with an angry force to face the screen. She rubbed her temples, stress completely taking over.

Things had gone from bad to worse in less than twenty-four hours!

She had had dinner with her family last night, and it had not gone well. Her father was asking her to think about (more like forcing her to) become a professional ballerina. She had been doing it since she was seven and was extremely good at it. However, she had never been able to perform or anything because of her job at the ARC. However, her father did not care about what she wanted and wanted his 'Little Robin' to quit her job. She had made an outrageous argument, which did not please her mother at all with the 'low life' language that she had used (basically no fancy posh words that her mother wished her to use or the posh voice).

Then, they started to plan her life. Her party. They wanted another big, posh, fancy dinner where she knew no one. She wanted a normal party for once. She was turning twenty! Good-bye teenage years! Jess could not wait, as people would stop treating her like a child. She would be classed as a proper adult in her family. However, her idea of a normal party was completely not allowed. Just another dinner. She had stormed out of the house and driven all the way home, tears in her eyes. When she got home, Conner and Abby had been watching a movie. She had forgotten they were living with her. She had opened the front door, slammed it behind her and run to her room, slamming that door too. She had fallen onto her bed and cried herself to sleep like she had done quite a bit when she had turned thirteen.

The reason for the argument about the party was because as Jess sat there almost breaking the keys on the keyboards of the ADD, the count down until she was twenty had begun. At eight thirty that night on the dot, she would be twenty.

However, she had been excited about it all, but the argument with her parents made that less. Too top that, no one at the ARC had remembered!

She always remembered everyone else's birthdays. Conner's was on October 29th, Abby's on April 1st, Matt's on May 4th (May the forces be with you), Lester's on 26th February and Captain Becker's on May 29th. How could they forget hers? August 7th. It isn't that hard to remember. If she can remember all of theirs then they can remember hers.

She had tried nearly everyone.

_(Earlier that (not so fine) day about 6:33am...)_

_Jess walked into the small 'chill-out' room that Lester had got for them as a 'welcome back Conner and Abby' gift. No one had complained that the old ARC had had one and this one didn't. That was until Conner got back._

_There were a few beanbags, a sofa, two armchairs and a small kitchen for them to make coffee._

"_You all right Jess? Con and Abby told us that you came back in tears last night." Matt said, his Irish accent creeping through her._

"_Perfectly fine thanks. Just a bit of a row with my parents that's all," she said walking up to the kitchen work surface and taking a biscuit. She knew not to touch the chocolate digestives as they somehow ended up belonging to Becker._

"_I had rows with my mother all time. She always won me back though." Becker said sighing at the end. "If only I wasn't such a sucker for a pack of chocolate digestives." He turned round and picked three of them up, taking a bite through all three at once. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that. Even Becker himself gave a little chuckle._

_Jess saw her chance as she took some shortbread and hobnobs and started to walk away to get back to work. She always found it funny that just before work those four would always be in that room with a mug of coffee and biscuits__.__ She hated coffee._

"_Well, does anyone remember what today is?" she said fingers crossed behind her back._

"_Saturday the 7__th__." Conner said with a hobnob in his mouth. Abby hit him for that as crumbs went all over her. Jess gave them an 'anything else' look at the door._

"_Oh, the EMDs need their monthly check on." Becker said. Only he could have remembered that. Why did they need to be checked on monthly? He did that three times every day nearly._

_The four started chatting about something as she walked out of the room and towards the main room. She sighed, a little upset._

_Then her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was her father. She knew she should at least hear him out. She picked up the phone with a cheerful hello._

"_Jessica, about your dinner..." She hung up on him, her blood boiling. She stomped off towards her ADD chair._

_She wasn't going to answer the phone to him for the rest of the day..._

(An hour later (7:45am) after banging at the keys of the ADD...)

Jess had been tapping away so much she hadn't noticed the time fly by. However, she was brought back to the present by the ADD going off. It was an anomaly. She tried to find where it was.

"Silent forest." She declared to the others behind her. She tapped a key three times. "There's no CCTV." She said worriedly.

"Well you better get down there yourself Miss Parker." She turned to face Lester. "That way you'll know what's going on and won't stress out." She looked at him in shock. She'd have to go to the site!

"But-"

"Well off you go. Becker will make sure you don't get eaten." He said returning to his office. Jess turned back to the ADD and rubbed her temples.

_Worst birthday ever! _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Well? A bit slow, I know, but this chapter was just to give you the information. It kicks off in the next chapter. Give me a chance here.**

**Please review! It doesn't hurt to (that and I'm going to need them to help me write. I feel better if I know that people like my stories).**

**Please review.**


	2. Picking up other peoples phones

**Thank you for the reviews! You're all amazing!**

**Also, I need ideas on what to do in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

(8:15am...)

Jess wiped her hands on her skirt for the hundredth time as her palms started sweating like no tomorrow. She could not believe Lester had told her to go the anomaly site. If she could then she would kill him a million times over. She sat shotgun, with Matt driving. Conner and Becker were in the back. Matt turned hard and both men in the back crashed into the side of the car. Becker let out a grunt as Conner crushed into him. The soldier gave Conner a death glare that was returned with a 'don't blame me it was meant to be my turn in front' look.

As Matt turned another corner, causing Becker to smash into Conner, Jess could only wonder why Lester had told her go with them. As the soon the car came to a stop, everyone jolted forward. Jess could feel Conner hitting the back of her seat. She froze clinging to the seat. Matt jumped out of the car followed by Conner and Becker. Jess stayed where she was. She closed her eyes pretending to be at that dinner her father was setting up for her. The one she did not want to go to, but would rather be at than near the anomaly site. However, Conner opened the car door on her side and she was brought back to reality.

"Okay Jess! Time for fun!" He said swinging his arm upwards. That goofy smile was on his face. She shook her head and slowly climbed out of the car. She rubbed herself warm as the autumn cold had already kicked in. Leaves were already falling off the trees.

Jess decided to do what her father always did at a meeting and started to take in her surroundings. There was nothing but trees for miles on end, not a sound of a bird was in the air. She knew why it was called silent forest. She turned and studied her teammates.

Matt had blue jeans and a red top on with his jacket. Conner had darker (and not so tight) jeans on with his black Buffy the Vampire slayer tee shirt and his black zip up jacket with a hood. Becker, however, had his normal uniform on. Black trousers with a tight, short-sleeved shirt. Jess could not understand how the man was not cold as she had nearly five layers on and was still cold. Although, she was wearing a skirt, but not a short one and she had two pairs of skin coloured tights on. She stood there, her heels sinking into the ground millimetre by millimetre.

"Right, Jess you're going with Becker in that direction and Conner will be with me going in that direction. Let's go." Before Jess could say anything, Matt and most of the men had gone one way, leaving her, Becker and five other men. Jess sighed and started to walk.

"Eeerrr, Jess?" Becker called after her. She stopped and turned to face him. "We're meant to be going this way." He said, pointing in completely the opposite direction to where she was walking. She felt like hitting herself a hundred times over for her stupidity. She had made an idiot of herself in front of Becker. The day was getting worse.

She stomped off in the direction they were meant to be going in, snatching the small EMD Becker had for her. Becker sighed, knowing she was going to be in a bad mood all day.

(8:30am...)

Becker had sent his men in a different direction to check something out. This left Jess and Becker to search for the anomaly themselves. Jess hated the silence between them, but she could not think of anything to talk about. Her thoughts wondered back to how the team had all forgotten her birthday. A little flame of anger started to boil inside her.

Becker walked ahead as he saw an old farmhouse. The place looked untouched for nearly fifty years or so. Becker and Jess walked around the side of it. Becker noticed Jess's hands shaking. He decided to start a conversation.

"So what music do you like?" Jess stopped and stared at him. What on earth brought this up?

"Well... I like Paramore... Katherine Jenkins... Bit of Avril Lavigne... Demi Lovato. Quite a fan of Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift." She mumbled under her breath. Since when was it so hot? Becker nodded in approval in her taste of music.

Just then, boxes that were stacked high fell over crashing to the floor. Jess stopped still holding the gun up.

"Matt, we have a creature incursion here." Becker hissed into his earpiece.

"On our way." Was the only reply Becker got. He cursed under his breath and raised his gun. He walked forward towards the knocked over boxes. He slowly tread round them. Jess could not stand the tension of waiting for the creature to attack Becker. She walked forward to have a look for herself. Becker could see something small and grey hiding behind a box. He tried to move so he could see it but it was hidden too well. Jess was just as close as Becker was now.

Suddenly, the creature jumped up from out of the boxes, startling both Jess and Becker. Since the creature had jumped forward towards Jess, she stepped backwards, but she forgot she was wearing high heels, fell backwards onto her backside, and hit her head against the cold, hard ground. As she fell, she let out a blood-curling scream that echoed throughout the forest. She looked up to see what creature was about to eat her alive. She frowned at what she saw.

"Sid?" She asked the creature that took another step forward to her. Becker walked up next to the little creature. He looked at it for a moment then back at Jess. He stood like the soldier that he was. Legs apart and hands together at the front.

"Actually Jess, the correct name for it is Diictodon, not Sid. And if it was going to be one of the two we had back at the ARC, it would more likely be Nancy." He said looking at her with a wide grin on his face. Just like a child showing off that they knew stuff.

"Why would that be?"

"Because it's a girl." Jess sat up and looked at the Diictodon. It was odd how she saw five, but he had said there was only one. Becker leaned down and looked at Jess's ankle. She let out a loud 'Ow' as he touched it. Becker nodded taking this in. He then gently grabbed her head and pulled it forward so he could see the back. He nodded and let her go.

"You're got a sprained ankle and a little bit of blood on the back of your head, but I should say that you'll live. Just a concussion." He said smiling sadly at her. She smiled with a wide grin back at him. However, she almost fell sideward's and would have hit the ground if Becker had not caught her. He helped her to her feet and put his arm round her so she could lean on him. She gave a little laugh as she almost fell over.

Well, at least I know what a drunk Jess is like, thought Becker as he picked up the Diictodon. The little thing made a high-pitched wail as Becker lifted it into a cradle by his stomach.

Becker looked around. The female Diictodon he was holding cried louder and louder. To make things worse, Jess started to hum. Becker hated humming. Whistling was much better, humming was just stupid. Then, Becker heard another wailing noise. There was another Diictodon somewhere. Becker looked around and saw an open door. He knew the noise was coming from in there. He walked towards the door with Jess on one side of him. He grabbed on tightly to her waist and kicked the door in. It came crashing down with a slam on the floor. He walked in and looked around.

In front of him was the anomaly and in front of it a wounded Diictodon. He sat Jess down on a box. It seemed to hold her weight, but then again Becker did not know how much Jess weighed. He kneeled in front of the anomaly with gun in hand; he put the Diictodon he was holding on the floor next to the wounded one. The Diictodon had hurt its leg and it was bleeding. He ripped a bit of his trouser off himself and tied it round the Diictodon's wound. It cried in pain as Becker tightened it. He then picked up both Diictodon's and dropped them through the anomaly. Before Becker could lock the anomaly, it shut for good.

(9:45am...)

Jess sat on the back of the 4 by 4 as the onsite doctor wrapped a bandage around her foot. The concussion had gone, but her foot would be a bit sore for a day or two. Jess picked up her heels and sighed as one heel was snapped in two. Where the other piece of that heel was, she had no idea. She looked behind her to see Becker talking with Conner and Matt. Jess wished that she were at the ARC, even if it was looking after the animals like Abby was doing...

_BEEZE... BEEZE..._

Jess looked round to see Becker's phone vibrating. She knew he was busy and she knew he would not mind her picking it up for him. Jess leaned over and picked it up. She answered the call.

"Hello, Becker's phone." She knew she sounded stupid, but at least it was polite and the person on the other end of the conversation knew it was not Becker.

"Oh, hey! Is Becker Boy there... Sorry! I mean Becker, that's his little nickname." The voice said on the other end. The voice belonged to a young female, Jess guessed. It was definitely a woman's voice. Her voice sounded excited and wavy as she spoke with different levels of excitement.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Jess forgot to look at the caller ID.

"Jeez, don't Becker Boy have caller ID? It's Tangy." Jess blinked. Becker had not talked about a Tangy... bit of an odd name whilst Jess thought about it. Oh no! What if she was Becker's girlfriend? She had a nickname for him and everything! Becker also said about a year back that he had someone renting the spare room in his flat. How Jess suddenly remembered this was not a question she asked herself.

"I-" Jess started, but could not finish as she was cut off by 'Tangy'.

"Look, just ask him if he's still okay for tonight and get him to text me, all right? Oh! Tell him to bring spare strings too. I'm fed up of getting him some. See ya." Before Jess could breathe again, let alone say another word, 'Tangy' had hung up. She looked at the phone and pressed the red button. Tears wanted to run free, but she thought them back.

"Okay Jess?" Jess jumped and turned to the side. There stood Becker. Jess blinked rapidly as she wondered how he had snuck up on her.

"Fine... Eeerrr, a woman called Tangy phoned. Sorry, but I answered the call for you. Eeerrr, she asked if you were still up for tonight and to bring your own strings..." Jess trailed off. Becker seemed to blush at the sudden talk of a person out of work. He coughed aloud and took his phone. He did not seem to be angry, but a bit shy about it.

"... Thanks," he replied.

"So what are you doing with... Tangy?" A voice inside Jess's mind screamed so loud she could hear nothing, but it. How could she have asked that? It was none of her business.

"Nothing... J-j-j-just friends." He stuttered, suddenly acting all shy. Just as Conner reached the pair, Becker jogged off. He seemed nervous and shy and that was not like Becker at all. Conner frowned.

"What was that all about?" He asked, frowning like Jess.

"Not sure."

(11:51am...)

Jess hit the ENTER key on the ADD and the file started to print in the printing room. She smiled sadly, as she finished her report. She got up and started to limp towards printing room 3 down the hall. There were seven printing rooms throughout the whole of the ARC. Lester having his own one in his office.

When she had turned the corner, her phone went off. However, Jess had left her phone on the ADD. Becker heard the phone and walked over towards the ADD. If she was going to pick up his phone, he could pick up hers, couldn't he?

He got over to the ADD and saw who was calling on caller ID. He smiled as an idea came into his head. He looked behind him to make sure Jess was not coming back. A wicked smile grew on his face.

He picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello, Jess Parker's phone."

* * *

**ATTENTION: I'm not sure what to do for chapter three. I have little bits, but I need ideas. What else could go wrong on Jess's birthday?**

**Review please!**


	3. One thing after another

**Back again, here is then next chapter. Thank you to all how reviewed and gave me an idea.**

**Also, should I put this as humor as well?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(12:48pm...)

Jess walked back to her ADD and sat down. She looked at her phone. Five missed calls from her dad and two from her mum. She felt her blood boil again, but she kept it in control. Unlike most people, Jess did not have a way of 'blowing off steam'. She never really got mad or angry or anything like that. She did not need to calm down from being angry, never. She knew Conner would play a very violent 18 video game, Abby would kick box, Lester would sit in his office, Matt would sit and think long and hard and Becker... Jess frowned. She did not know how Becker cooled off. She had read his file, so she knew he had a million ways of how he cooled off. Jess smiled at the images of Becker cooling off.

However, her phone going off interrupted her daydreams. She sighed as she saw her mother's name flash on the screen. She had given her dad a second chance, but not her mother. She had to at least pick the phone up. She reached over and picked it up. She knew what was going to happen, but she still needed to pick the phone up. She pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Mother?" She said biting her nails, using her posh accent. She had to talk posh as her mother came from an extremely posh family that was very strict on grammar, accents and the three Rs (reading, writing and arithmetic).

"Jessica Parker, stop biting your nails! One does have ears." Her posh voice rung throughout Jess's head. Her mother sometimes took her grammar a bit too far by talking as they did back in the 'Olden days'. Its 'I' not 'one', Jess always felt like shouting at her.

"Sorry Mother. Deeply am. One shall try not to do so in future tense." Jess said taking her hand away from her mouth. Jess tried using her mother's posh talk to get her mother back on her side a little. It was not easy as there was so much to remember.

"Yes, yes, anyway. One has heard you have been ignoring you father's calls, yes? Well, enough of this childish behaviour."

"Yes mother." Jess mumbled quickly. At time like this Jess felt a bit scared of her mother. She felt safer when her father was there to back her up.

"One was not finished."

"Sorry mother."

"Anyway, one is not going to bother you about your dinner, but about what you are wearing and who you shall be dancing with." Jess's face dropped, she felt like screaming so hard her lungs would burst. Whenever her mother tried to get her to wear something she had picked out, it would always be something that showed her curves, tight all over, high heels that are too tight and make-up the way she would never dream of wearing it. Then there was dancing with someone. Her mother had been trying to set her up with a rich man for the month now and Jess felt like killing her whenever she mentioned it.

Jess suddenly felt very hot. As her mother babbled on and on about some rich English man, Jess's blood began to bubble and boil like a volcano about to erupt. That was what Jess was. A Volcano about that had been dormant (asleep) for so, so long, but is now about to erupt with more lava than ash.

Then, just like that, Jess exploded, no longer that tiny bit afraid of her mother.

"Mother! For once in your, posh, rich, over rated, business call at midnight, fly off to France without warning, think you know everything life, shut the hell up! You don't know what I want; I don't even think you care. You want what you want me to want, but here's a news flash _mother_. I CAN THINK FOR MYSELF! I don't need your men, your money or YOU! Leave me alone!" And with that, Jess hung up the phone and threw it half way across the room. Tears filled her eyes. Other work members started whispering to one another, but Jess may have heard it but didn't care. She got up and walked out of the room.

She hurried down the hall. Becker stepped out of a room and saw the unhappy Jess. He opened his mouth to speak, but she walked past him and crashed her shoulder hard against his and carried on walking as if he hadn't of been there. She turned the corner. Becker stood still, but lifted his other arm up to touch his shoulder. His mouth was wide open and was just about to say one word.

"Ow!" what Jess didn't know, apart from that he was there, was that Becker's shoulder was beating with impossible pain.

(1:30pm...)

Jess wiped another tear away. Voices ran through her head like an arrow on a battlefield. She was in the one place no one knew of. - storage room 136. It wasn't even a storage room. It was empty, with nothing on the shelves or anything on the floor apart from a box that Jess had put there for when she would come and think there or cry. Mainly cry, but she hadn't done that in a long time.

Jess hated fighting. She had always hated it. Not just physical, but with words. She had never had a tight relationship with her mother, but that mother-daughter relationship was still there deep down. She was closer with her father, but she was blocking him out as well as her mother. Family wise, she was alone. She was just alone, full stop.

Jess knew she needed to calm down and 'cool off', but she didn't really know how. She had all this anger and needed to get rid of it before she snapped at someone else. She then remembered ways Becker 'blew off steam'. Made a list in her mind.

Rugby, bowling, boxing and press-ups on the ceiling (how he is able to do that Jess had no idea, but she guessed he had something that held him up on the ceiling).

She couldn't do rugby (too muddy and she was at work), she couldn't go bowling (she was at work) and she couldn't do press-ups on the ceiling (she couldn't even do them on the ground, let alone the ceiling), which just left boxing. The ARC had a gym that most of the soldiers used and Becker used it from time to time, but he went to a fancy one near somewhere where he lived that had EVERYTHING.

She checked her watch. It said 1:35pm. She smiled knowing that no one used the ARC gym in the hours between one and two-thirty. She got up and made her way toward the ARC gym and that old rag that hung in the corner that they actually called a boxing bag.

(1:48pm...)

Jess walked up to the corner of the room where the boxing bag was. She had the spar, blue gloves on her hands. She had sometimes sneaked peak at Becker when he trained thanks to the CCTV. She remembered how he kept both hand up, as if he was guarding his face. She did the same, but then wondered what to do next. The bag wouldn't hurt her. She had remembered once she had asked him about a punch that he had done. He had done a few 'jabs' then a massive 'left hook'. She thought of giving that a try.

Jess brought her left arm right round far and without a second thought, swung it forward straight towards the side of the bag. She hit the bag with more force than she intended to and it flew backwards hitting the wall. Jess smiled and turned around, jumping happily that she had done it.

However, Jess didn't realise that the bag was coming back and she needed to either hit it or catch it. She did neither. The bag hit her in the back, sending her flying forwards towards the cold ground. She somehow spun round and ended up on her back. A groan of pain as she hit the floor escaped her lips. Her vision was blurred as a figure came into view. She looked harder, only to see Becker.

"What type of chocolate, crisp and drinks do you like?" Jess frowned, not that she wasn't frowning in the first place. He didn't rush to her side, didn't ask if she was okay and didn't help her up. He asked her what type of food she liked. She stared at him before answering.

"I like any type of chocolate as long as there is no orange in it or nuts, but I do like Snickers. I like all types of crisps, just not salt and vinegar or BBQ. For drinks, I like red wine, coke, sprite and white wine... and water, obviously." She said, before trying to get up. Becker held her arm and lifted her up. Jess didn't feel the touch of his hands, but something odd. She looked at his hands to see that he had his pair of boxing gloves on. She blushed a deep red as she realised that he had come to box and she was using the bag.

She took the gloves off and put them down on what she thought was called a 'rower'. She then hurried in her high heels towards the door.

"You should have asked." She stopped and turned round to see Becker grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She had never seen him smile like that before.

"Ask what?" she said crossing her arm over her chest.

"The boxing bag. Its mine you know." She frowned. Did he really think he owned it?

"It's the ARC's, because it's in the ARC's gym."

"No. I brought it in and set it up and everything. You have to ask to use it, but you didn't know so I'll forgive you." Jess smiled and nodded a thank you.

"Thanks Becker." She turned to leave, but he spoke again.

"Oh and Jess?" She turned around, looking a bit annoyed now. "You might want to pull your skirt down before you go anywhere." He turned round and started to punch the box. Jess looked down and flushed the deepest red she had ever blushed. Her skirt was almost showing her underwear. She brought it down and ran quickly from the room.

She should have stayed in storage room 136.

(4:30pm...)

Jess had tried to avoid Becker for the rest of that day. However, that had failed miserably. He had asked her a load of questions all day. What's your favourite colour, name thirty-seven things you want from the shops and what type of cake do you like were only three out of a million that he had asked her. She blushed every time she saw him remembering the incident in the gym. It was like he was deliberately trying to make her birthday hell!

Everyone had also been ignoring her. Nothing could be worse than the day she was having.

She walked down the hall with the printed papers in her hands. She was meant to have given them to Lester ages ago, but forgot (she was too busy crying in storage room 136). She started to run a little, as she knew Lester was going to kill her. She turned and opened Lester's office door with her wristband key. Sadly, for Jess, Lester was sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Parker, finally here with my _late _paper work." He said, mocking her. "You standards have been dropping lately. Anything the matter? Do not answer that, I could not care less." Jess's blood boiled again.

"Well, if you couldn't care less then why'd you ask?" She snapped fierily at him, glaring with a glare that would make Death himself proud. She then realised what she had done. She opened her mouth to apologise, but was cut off by Lester.

"I think you should go home a bit early tonight."

"But-"

"Say six o'clock. I know you don't finish 'til ten." Jess face was gob smacked. "Well, off you go then. Run along..." He said waving his hand, shoeing her towards then door. She hung her head and left to go moan by the ADD.

(6:30pm...)

Jess slammed her front door shut. Her birthday had been terrible. She sighed, fed up of crying.

She then noticed something on her sofa.

She walked up to the sofa and looked at what it was. From a distance, it looked like Conner had spilled his ginger beer all over the sofa (again), but up close; you could see that it wasn't. It was actually a dress. Jess picked it up, astonished at how beautiful it looked. It was silk black and felt combatable to the touch. The straps over the shoulder were thin, but not too thin, just right for Jess (since she wasn't a fan of her shoulders, but they would be okay in this). Jess estimated that the dress would come to just above her knees. Under it on the sofa was a pair of black heels. They were just like Jess's outrageously bright pink heels, but in an outrageous shade of black that matched the dress perfectly.

In one of the heels, was a note. Jess's smile faded as she picked it up to see her name on the front of it. She also noticed that it was her mother's handwriting. She picked it up and flicked it open to read the note.

_Dear my husband's Little Robin_

_One is terribly sorry for what one has done over the many years of your beautiful life. When you were younger, you were so into fairy tales, which I said were rubbish. You had the Prince the Princess and the wicked Witch. One has recently come to know that I was the wicked Witch in your life. One would always have to leave short notice, wake you up because of a phone call and one shall say now that the list goes on. However, none of this means that one is not your mother deep down._

_One wishes you can forgive your mother and enjoy the dress and heels. One knew it was something you would like._

_Love your mother._

Tears rolled down Jess's eyes as she realised he mother had cared for her all of her life and she still did. All those times she had shouted at her mother, all the timed she had screamed she hated her, she had still loved her. She had loved her from the very beginning.

She picked up the dress and heels to try them on. She walked into her room to see her wardrobe wide open. What shocked her more was that nothing was in it. She stood in shook. She was snapped out of her frozen state because of her phone going off .She had received a text. She quickly flicked her phone open.

It was from Conner.

_Jess, come to 23 Hornsea Road. Wear something nice._

She frowned at the text. She didn't have anything to wear, but what she had worn to work, which she couldn't wear to whatever Conner was at. This just left the dress and heels that her mother had got her. She sighed and started to get changed into it.

Things could only get better, couldn't they?

* * *

**What do you think? What could possibly go happen next? **

**Next chapter might be a long one, not sure. It's also the last one :(**

**Review please.**


	4. Best birthday ever!

__

__

**Here is the last chapter people. Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Please review.**

__

_

* * *

_

(7:24pm...)

Jess stepped out of her car in the dress that her mother had got for her. Conner and Abby were by their car waiting for them. Conner was dressed in jeans, a white top with a striped tie on it, trainers and a black jacket. Abby had on leggings with sneakers and a long shinny blue top . They had come in a car from the ARC, which was understandable since the three of them only had one car and Jess had taken it.

Conner's mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

If you looked at Jess, you would have thought she'd spent all day trying to look as good as she did. However, it had only taken her fifteen minutes to look the way she did including a shower. The dress looked stunning on her as it showed her curves when she walked, legs crossing over on another. She had put some lip-gloss on her lips, which made them shine in the light of the full moon. The moonlight also helped show how pale her skin was, but the black dress and her hair helped that look good. Her hair must have been straitened with GHD Strengtheners, as there was no way her hair could be that naturally straight. Thanks to the high heels, when she walked, her hair bounced up and down. She had put on some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner, which brought out her eyes brilliantly. After the day she had had, she was surprised to be walking towards them with a beautiful, shy smile on her face. Her smile showed her teeth that were straight and a lovely white.

"Woh, someone gave you a makeover and a half." Conner said when she got over to the couple. Jess blushed thankfully at Conner's words, tucked a bit of hair behind her left ear, and looked down. She normally did this when she was shy and flattered by what someone had said about her.

"It only took me fifteen minutes." She muttered under breath hoping no one would hear. However, Conner did.

"Well, if this is you with only fifteen minutes trying to look good, then I'd like to see how good you like when you've spent two hours. Couldn't give Abby a hand with looking as good as you do in such short time could ya?" He asked winking at her, making her laugh. Abby hit him on the arm and gave him a look, but she had a smile on her face. Jess decided to stop them from starting an argument.

"Should we go in?" she asked quickly and suddenly. Both turned to her.

"Good idea," both chorused together. They turned to go inside.

The place was called P.L.W. Jess wasn't quite sure what that stood for, but the place didn't look like a bad place and from the looks of the outside, she knew she was dressed perfectly for the place. At first glance, you'd think the place was an old cinema or theatre, but with a flashing green, blue and pink sign with the letters P.L.W. As Conner held the door open for her and Abby, Jess only then thought to ask, what they were doing there and what they were going to be doing. Before Jess could ask, Abby hooked her arm in hers and walked her faster down the hall. The hall was silver like something in a spy HQ in the movies. Conner was jogging up behind them. Both of them had smiles on their faces, which scared Jess just a little bit. They got close to the door and Abby stopped her.

"Put this on," she said, turning Jess around and putting on a blindfold.

"Em, Okay." Jess said unsure what was going on. She knew Abby was smiling behind her as she patted her head when she finished tying up the blindfold. She then turned Jess round and directed her forward. Jess heard a door open as she was pushed forward.

She was then lost. Abby had let go of her and the door behind her had closed. She couldn't hear Conner, Abby or anyone for that matter. Abby hadn't said not to take the blindfold off. Jess tugged the blindfold off and gasped at the sight.

"Happy Birthday Jess!" screamed about nearly every friend she had ever known. Lights of all colours flashed as confetti was blasted into the air. The room was bigger than the room the Mammoth was kept in. It had ribbons and balloons hanging from the ceiling. A table of nearly every food and drink she had ever loved was across it. There was also a bar for people to buy alcoholic drinks.

Out of the crowd came Abby, Conner and Matt.

Jess hugged all three of them.

"You remembered." She squeaked as she first threw her arms around Matt. The Irish man pulled her away and looked very sheepish.

"Actually, we all forgot."

"But we're very sorry." Conner butted in, trying to save his own skin.

"Yah Jess, sorry we forgot." Abby said being hugged last. "Becker reminded us last minute and let us in on his little surprised party." Abby said when Jess had finished cutting her air circulation off. Before Jess could reply, Matt hand waved his arm and music started to play. Jess looked up to see a band on a stage. She looked at all of the people, who she had never seen before.

The drummer had natural, short orange hair and very pale skin. He looked almost as pale as she did. He had baggy green trousers on and a short green top. The top looked like the green ones the army had, however, she doubted that he had or was in the army. The short-sleeved t-shirt showed how skinny his arms were. They weren't twigs, but they didn't have that much meat on them. His drum set was a shiny green that reflected the coloured lights. The man wore trainers.

Then there was a woman with an electric guitar. She had brown hair tied up into a high ponytail. She wore a white top with no sleeves and shorts. Jess could just see that she had trainers on her feet. The guitar she held was purple with red flames on it.

Then there was a woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She stood with a normal guitar. She short-sleeved top on with a skirt that was way too short, but Jess liked it, as it was something she would wear. The top was light blue with birds on it and the skirt was purple. The two colours shouldn't have gone with one another, but they somehow did.

Jess knew the song they were playing as soon as she heard it. It was by her favourite bands ever.

Paramore: Brick by boring brick.

As they started, Jess knew they were missing someone. Someone she needed to thank.

"Where's Becker?" she questioned. Abby had already got her dancing with Conner as she started to drag Matt over towards them to dance with them. Abby got Matt over and slowly dancing. Matt heard the question and answered it.

"He said that he had a surprise for you and that you would see it soon after you arrived," he said then getting punched by Abby.

"Dance will you. It's Jess's birthday."

"I'll dance when Becker dances." He replied, stepping backwards. Abby grabbed him and pulled him forward.

However, just as the song came up to the part where someone had to sing, Becker jumped on stage with an electric guitar. Everyone stared in wide eye horror.

"I think he's doing more than dancing mate." Conner said to Matt.

Becker slammed down on his guitar and sang.

_Well, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind_

Jess and the team were shocked by what the man was doing. Their action man, their soldier boy, was singing. His voice was clear and perfect - you'd think his voice would have belonged to a famous singer, not him! No one expected Becker's voice to be so brilliant. He sang the song as if he was the singer of Paramore, but with a man's voice.

_It's all about the exposure  
The lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

The team quickly got over their shock and started dancing. Even Matt! Becker's was jumping around playing the electric guitar and singing, so you could safely say that Matt had no excuse for not dancing.

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

Jess knew what was next in the song and found herself singing along.

_Well, go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Jess twirled and danced with nearly everyone she knew as Becker sang onwards through the song.

_So one day he found her crying_  
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_  
_Her prince finally came to save her_  
_And the rest you can figure out_

Jess caught Becker's eye and flew a full smile at him. Becker smiled back and got ready to sing again.

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_

Jess knew the next bit of the song all too well as it was her favorite part of the song.

_Well, you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah, you built up a world of magic_

Becker's voice almost burst Jess's eardrums as he stretched out the 'yeah', giving all the power in his voice into that one part.

_Go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Jess watched the rest of the band start singing 'ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, da da, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, da da'. Then Becker joined in, banging his head as he said it. Then when it came to the final bit, he hit down hard on his guitar.

The crowd clapped and cheered so loud, Jess was sure they could be heard on the other side of the world. She was also sure that Becker's voice could be heard on the other side of the world. Becker then pressed his mouth to the microphone and spoke into it.

"We're going to take a short break, say hello to the birthday girl and we'll be back." The crowd cheered as they walked off stage. Some music from a cd player busted through the speakers, but the song was Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. She knew there and then that all the songs that she heard tonight were going to be songs she knew and loved. Jess saw Becker and the band walk toward them. Jess flung her arms around Becker, trying to mind his guitar around his neck.

"Thank you so much!" Becker pulled her off him and smiled.

"Jess, you're turning twenty, it's the least I can do." Matt coughed from behind Jess and looked at his band members. Becker frowned. The blonde-haired person tapped him on the shoulder.

"Introduce us Becker Boy," she hissed at him, getting what Matt was on about. Jess froze.

"You're Tangy!" Jess said a bit shocked that she remembered her voice and that fact that she called him 'Becker Boy'.

"Yah," Becker said, "and this is Sam and Clara." He said pointing towards the drummer and brown hair woman.

"This is why I had to ring. To see if this party was still on because some idiot lost the piece of paper of when and where it was." Tangy said, hitting Sam on the back of the head. The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He reminded her of Conner a bit. He laughed lightly, trying to cover things up a little.

"So you're not…" Jess trailed off. She was such an idiot for asking if Becker and she were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was so obvious that they were. The way they looked at each other and all!

"No!" Both chorused together and blushing. Their friends behind them were laughing so hard they looked as if they were about to die.

"We're just friends. We've known each other since we were born. Our parents knew each other long before." Becker said, reassuring her.

"We're more like brother and sister." Tangy said, finishing reassuring Jess. When no one was looking, Tangy gave Jess a 'he's all yours' wink. Clara saw it however and winked at her, putting her finger to her lip. Jess nodded thankfully at the pair and smile on her face.

"How'd you pay for this place?" Matt asked, scared Becker had done something stupid.

"Nothing. The man behind the bar owns this place and said I could have it for tonight for nothing." He turned to the bar and waved at fat black man who smiled back and waved.

"You never told me Kevin worked here." Tangy said.

"I did, five times." Becker replied. Tangy's face went blank and she turned away. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this. Whilst they were laughing, Jess wondered about something.

"What are 'strings' though?" Tangy laughed and Becker blushed.

"This one," She hit Becker, "Always breaks his guitar's strings."

"No I don't." Becker strung his guitar, only to find the strings broke. Becker's band laughed as he sheepishly handed his guitar to Tangy, who had spare strings on her. She walked over to the corner to fix the guitar. The rest went over with her, leaving Becker with the team.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in a band and could sing like that mate?" Conner asked, his eyes pleading for an answer. He must have really liked Becker's voice.

"Because at the last government operation I was at the people I worked with found out and teased me so much until one day I just turned round and put five men in hospital and my own boss in a coma. I didn't really want that happening again since I got fired because of that." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Only then did Jess notice that Becker was in normal clothes.

Jess saw that had a black top on that she knew straight away had no sleeves. He wore a red and black checkered jacket that was unzipped. He wore jeans and trainer. His hair wasn't neatly combed like it always was at work. It was ruffed up and quiet wild when Jess thought about it. He had gone home that day and had a clean shave as well. His eyes didn't seem as hard as they normally were, but soft and dare say for Becker, but cuddly. He seemed so relaxed. Jess had never seen him like this. So carefree and irresponsible as he kindly took a beer from Matt. This was also the first time she had ever seen Becker drink alcohol. Becker then stopped drinking his beer to speak.

"Oh, Jess, you'll be happy to hear I answered your phone for you today. It was your father."

"What!" Jess half-screamed half whispered. Becker laughed at her face, but stopped when she glared at him like a hungry cheetah. He coughed and carried on.

"I spoke with him about this 'dinner' and this 'party' and he was fine with it. However, you still got to have that dinner sadly, but we're all invited along too so don't panic." Jess's jaw dropped.

What on earth had Becker said to her father to make him let her have a decent party? For twenty years of her life she was not allowed a party, it only took Becker one phone call, and he got her father to say yes. She spent her whole life nearly, begging for something like this. The one thing she could never do and he did it. She was the apple of her father's eye, he wasn't even related to him, and he did it. Jess smiled and threw her arms around Becker.

"Thank you! You're the best ever Becker!" Tears of joy started to fill her eye and one got away. She was also a little shocked that Becker hugged her back.

"Jess, you can let go any time you like you know." Becker said, causing the rest of the team to laugh a little. Just then, Tangy whistled to Becker. He gave her the thumbs up. He turned to the others. "I've got to be back on stage now. Next up Demi Lovato, Remember December." He smiled hand ran over to the stage, taking his guitar off of Tangy.

(12:32am…)

Jess, Abby and Conner returned home later that night. Jess had been smiling ever since she officially turned twenty at eight thirty that night. She said goodnight, walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. Lester had rung to say she had the day off as a birthday present, unless an anomaly opened, but Jess didn't cross her fingers. She would go to sleep, phone her parents in the morning, and enjoy being twenty and having the best friends in the world.

Just then, her phone went off. She looked at the text Matt had just sent her.

_Jess._

_Sorry but an anomaly just opened and Mammoth-riding cavemen came through around half an hour ago and are on their way towards London._

_Ten pounds says that Conner thinks they'll try and take over the world._

Jess smiled at the text. When you thought about it, it was already the next day, meaning she had the day off unless an anomaly opened and oh look, an anomaly had opened.

Jess sighed smiling and got off the bed.

"Abby, Conner, get dressed. An anomaly just opened!"

* * *

**The end people, shows over pack up and go home.**

**Well, this story may be over, but my next story may be up and running one day soon (don't ask for a date or ruff estimation )**

**18 people have put this on alert, so shouldn't 18 people and/or more review? :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
